Lenalee, un détective dans la place
by Tonny3
Summary: Lenalee apporte le café du matin à son frère, mais il n'est pas comme d'habitude... Elle décide donc de mener sa petite enquête! Crack, KomuixReever


BONJOUR! Voilà un petit OS que je vous ai préparé! Fans de Lenalee, ne m'en voulez pas!^^

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, même pas les tasses à café... *snif*

Note spéciale: euh...c'est du yaoi, donc les gens qui n'aiment pas "au revoir" aux autres, "bonne lecture!"

PS: oui, je me suis lourdée 3 fois pour la poster...alors savourez!

* * *

C'était un matin comme un autre, mais en légèrement différent. Reever avait passé une nuit des plus délicieuse avec son Intendant adoré et il désirait savourer encore quelques instants l'odeur des draps imprégnés d'un délicat fumet de caféine typique de la literie du Chinois. L'Australien était étendu sur le ventre et le bras de Komui reposait sur le haut de son dos. Le blond eut un petit frisson lorsque Komui descendit son bras jusqu'à sa hanche. Il se tourna pour observer son amant qui dormait encore et qui bavait allégrement sur son oreiller. Le moment était doux et Reever en profita pour se blottir contre le torse pâle du Chinois.

Ce fut à cet instant que Lenalee frappa violemment contre la porte en criant _«_ NII-SAN! DEBOUT! Tu dois rencontrer Leverrier dans moins d'une heure!Je t'ai pris ton caféééééééé! »

Suite à cet affreux réveil, Reever ne pouvait pas tenter de se rendormir avant d'avoir accompli son devoir. Il vit en effet que malgré les efforts de la jeune fille, Komui dormait toujours à poing fermé. Il agita alors tendrement son épaule, puis de moins en moins tendrement. Il finit par le pousser du lit et c'est avec une finesse et une élégance sans borne que Komui jura après avoir atterrit sur ses habits de la veille.

-NOM D'UNE MACHINE A CAFE EN PANNE ! cria le Chinois surpris.

Il allait ajouter un commentaire mesquin à l'encontre de Reever lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa précieuse sœur qui ne connaissait pas sa relation avec le blond se trouvait derrière la porte avec une tasse de café. Il se leva donc avec un grognement de mécontentement qui se transforma à la vue du blond à moitié endormi qui serrait un coussin contre lui.

Komui ouvrit la porte avec maintes précautions pour éviter que Lenalee ne puisse voir son bel au bois dormant et pour empêcher un quelconque soupçon, il l'accueilli avec un grand sourire.

-Lenalee! Merci pour ce réveil et ce café! dit-il en lui arrachant presque la tasse des mains.

-De rien, Nii-san!

Elle bougea la tête à droite, Komui esquissa un pas à droite. La tête de la Chinoise fit un mouvement à gauche et Komui comme par magie se retrouva dans son champ de vision.

-Nii-san que ce que tu me caches?

-Rien! Rien du tout ma petite Lenalee! Mais, tu comprends il faut que je me prépare!

Sur ces mots il referma brutalement la porte et s'appuya dessus avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. Il adorait sa sœur, mais il ne savait pas trop comment lui annoncer sa relation avec Reever. Pas qu'il ait peur! Mais, soyons correct, elle ne devait pas l'apprendre comme ça. Reever sortit dix minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'y changer avant de retrouver aux laboratoires, un Komui particulièrement échevelé suite à la recherche active d'un document important à remettre à Leverrier.

Quand à Lenalee, après avoir été chassée de la sorte par son frère adoré, elle se mit à réfléchir. Que pouvait-il bien cacher de si important? Que ce que c'était tous ces habits par terre? Tant de questions sans réponses... Il lui vint cependant une idée des plus brillantes et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'après un déjeuner assez agité durant lequel Lavi et Kanda se sont battus à coups de gobelets qu'elle alla vers les laboratoires. La jeune fille se glissa vers le bureau où se trouvait Reever en train de faire un calcul vertigineux. Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, la Chinoise posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Je...euh...comment dire?... je...je

Enfin, elle essaya pendant quelques instants sous le regard compréhensif du blond jusqu'au moment où elle arriva finalement à s'exprimer correctement.

-Je voulais savoir, si mon frère vous avait parlé... d'une éventuelle copine.

Reever cassa son crayon. Il en prit un autre qui connut le même sort et après avoir rempli sa corbeille de demis crayons, il finit par lui répondre non sans un léger embarras.

-Hum, nous avons une relation strictement professionnelle… Alors, non il ne m'en a pas parlé.

Ses joues rouges écrevisses ne laissait aucun doute sur l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir, mais Lenalee, naïve comme elle était, cru avoir gêné l'Australien en lui révélant son ignorance.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle encore.

-Certain et même si c'était le cas, je suis un homme d'honneur et je ne pourrais pas briser une promesse faite!

La Chinoise hocha la tête, songeant que la dignité de Reever était louable. Elle finit par prendre congé et une fois dans la fraîcheur du couloir elle recommença à penser. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant? Elle se décida pour une petite inspection dans la chambre de son Nii-chan. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita quelques minutes. _Après tout,_ se dit-elle, _il ne se gêne pas pour tuer, torturer, démembrer les hommes qui osent me demander le sel__._ Lenalee entra donc dans la chambre de Komui et referma vivement derrière elle.

Elle regarda les nombreuses poupées à son effigie tournée contre le mur ainsi que les posters avec les yeux cachés d'un bout de scotch d'un air perplexe. Elle glissa alors sur une chaussette noire. _Une chaussette_, pensa-t-elle, _une chaussette noire en plus! Nii-chan ne porte pas de chaussette dans ses pantoufles!_

Elle se souvint alors d'une blouse blanche de laboratoire immaculée par terre. _Il n'en porte pas non plus,_ se dit-elle.

-Peut-être qu'il a fait une pijama party hier soir, s'exclama-t-elle alors dans un faux éclair de génie.

Elle retourna vers les laboratoires, une chaussette à la main et un air de conquérante à la rambo sur le visage. Avec une discrétion et un doigté digne d'une exorciste, elle retira la chaussure scratch de Johnny et passa cinq minutes dans un monde lointain à cause de l'odeur. Après s'être reprise, elle constata que le pied de Johnny n'était pas assez grand. Elle tenta alors de trouver les pieds de 65 pendant une dizaine de minutes, mais en vain…

Ce fut le tour de Reever. Même s'il lui avait affirmé ne pas savoir avec qui Komui passait ses nuits, il était quand même un suspect potentiel. Lenalee commençait à détacher la chaussure droite du blond lorsque celui faillit écraser sa main en se grattant distraitement le pied avec son talon. Une fois la démangeaison passée, la Chinoise pu poursuivre son entreprise. Et là, HORREUR! Reever Wenham portait des chaussettes noires! Lenalee eut le souffle coupé, mais elle ne perdit pas pied! Elle enfila la chaussette comme on l'apprenait aux futurs exorcistes et comme dans un conte de fée, elle allait parfaitement à Reever. La jeune fille fut à nouveau choquée. Un bruit effroyable retentit alors. De surprise, Lenalee failli se taper la tête contre le bureau, mais elle évita la catastrophe de justesse.

Ce bruit se trouvait être le réveil-spécial-évasion-d'Intendant-en-pleine-crise-de-flemme-extrème que Reever avait formaté suivant des calculs d'une difficulté épouvantable, basés sur le témoignage de quelques scientifiques, les observations personnelles de Reever et des bribes que Komui bavouillait dans son sommeil. Le Commandant se leva avec vigueur, mais perdit un peu de son élan lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il portait deux chaussettes. Sans chercher à comprendre - après tout des choses bien plus affreuses s'étaient passées dans le laboratoire - il se dirigea avec énergie vers le bureau de Komui, suivit discrètement et de près par Lenalee.

Le Chinois ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête furtivement à travers le cadran avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'attendait.

-Alors, Intendant. On veut aller faire une promenade? demanda Reever avec un léger sourire.

-Reever! Quelle surprise! s'exclama Komui en se redressant. Je vous cherchais justement!

-Ah oui! Et ce petit coup d'œil avant de sortir du bureau c'est pour quoi? Vous aviez peur de choper quelqu'un en ouvrant trop brusquement?

-Oui, oui tout à fait! Venez, entrez s'il vous plaît, Reever!

Le blond entra avant de fermer la porte. Lenalee entendit la sécurité faire un léger **«** clic **» **et lorsqu'elle tenta d'entrouvrir la porte, celle-ci était bel et bien fermée à clé. Elle pressa son oreille contre la serrure pour pouvoir les écouter et la suite fut éloquente: «

-Reever… murmura Komui.

-Mmmh?

Un discret froissement de tissus, un bruit humide et un gémissement pudique de plaisir se firent entendre.

-Pas maintenant, Komui, glapit Reever.

Sa voix était montée modérément dans les aigus et son souffle saccadé trahissaient son désir.

-Et pourquoi, Reever Wenham? marmonna le Chinois d'une voix onctueuse.

La réponse de l'Australien se perdit dans sa gorge en même temps qu'il tenta de retenir un nouveau gémissement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit la voix du Chinois devenue à présent encore plus langoureuse. »

Lenalee s'écarta de la porte, un peu ébranlée. Après tout, son frère pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait...

Le lendemain matin, elle frappa à la porte et après avoir entendu un bruit similaire à celui d'un corps qui heurtait le sol, elle partit laissant la tasse de café sur le sol. Et Lavi continue!


End file.
